30 Shades of Blue
by Cloudstar36
Summary: ... Because I changed the category, I can't think of a summary... oh well... Smurfs X3
1. Author Note

**First things first – I do not own the Smurfs; wish I did, they're so cute and friendly.  
Second of all, this story has nothing to do with the plot-line of 50 Shades of Grey; I was just out of title names (and yes, i did establish that it's not TMNT related either... Plz just read it :'( )  
Third of all, it's also called 30 Shades of Blue, because I mention 30 Smurfs… yeah... If you wanna guess those 30, go ahead... If you know the Smurfs anyway...  
I have cookies X3**

**Bleh… I had to write this cause I suck at writing 'short summaries'…  
That's an explanation… So here's my summary: ^^**

**_A month after their arrival home from Paris, France, the Smurfs have already accepted Vexy and Hackus as their new siblings – Smurfette grateful to have a new sister. _**

**_While out smurfberry hunting, the girls encounter the same portal that sent them to our world opened once more; it dropping a human into their world before closing again. _**

**_Can the Smurfs help their new friend get home, or will she end up staying with her little blue friends forever?_**

**_HandyXOC, HeftyXSmurfette (maybe… smurfette's more likely hanging out with vexy ^^). I do not own the Smurfs; just my OC, Maggie._**

**There we go… Enjoy story now! X3**


	2. A New Friend

"_La, la, la-la-la, la; sing a happy song!  
La, la, la-la-la, la; Smurf the whole day long!"_

Only three-apples-high but happy, the Smurfs sung as they got ready for another day. Smurfette, along with her many brothers, was already up and dressed in her usual white dress, heels and cap. She then glanced over to where her sister, Vexy lay still asleep on a mattress on the floor. Since Handy was still working on construction plans for her mushroom, Vexy happily shared with Smurfette.

"Vex… Vexy…" Smurfette called softly, shaking her friend's shoulder. "Wake up; it's time for breakfast."

Her sister stirred a little before rolling onto her back, looking up at Smurfette with her big baby-blue eyes.

"Good… I'm starving!" Vexy laughed, sitting up and pushing off her covers; running her fingers through her raven-black hair. "Let's hope Greedy actually gets it on the table before he eats it all, again!"

Smurfette giggled with a slight nod and helped her friend onto her feet; Vexy quickly getting ready before the two headed out into the village. Many of the other Smurfs were already out and about; chatting to one another as they waited for the breakfast bell.

"Greedy's taking longer than he did yesterday…" Hefty pointed out, impatiently folding his arms as he waited with Gutsy and Clumsy. "What the smurf is taking him so long!?"

"The lad's probably smurfed everythin' again…" Gutsy groaned, shaking his head. Hackus ran circles around them; their newest brother probably dying to have a nice breakfast once more.

"Hackus hungry! Hackus hungry!" he whimpered; Hefty gently poking him to calm him down.

"Won't be long, Hackus… Well, longer than it should be…" he admitted with a frown. Smurfette and Vexy wandered over to join them; Hackus greeting his sisters with a tight hug.

"A-Are we really smurfing this again? This is the s-second time Greedy's run late," Smurfette complained softly, trying to pry Hackus off her with a giggle.

"Uh, gosh, guys. I think maybe something's not so smurfy for Greedy today if he's this late…" Clumsy spoke up, nervously wringing his hands together. "You think we should check on him?"

"We might 'ave to," Gutsy agreed, following the others as they headed over to one of the mushrooms; a sign hanging from the roof with a mixing bowl and wooden spoon on it. Hefty knocked against the door.

"Greedy, would you hurry up and smurf it!? We're all starving out here!" he called.

"Just… J-Just a second, Hefty! Greedy and I… Yikes!"

The waiting Smurfs frowned at the sound of Handy's voice; jumping in sync when there was a soft bang from behind the door. Handy came stumbling out seconds later; his blue skin speckled with black ash.

"I-I just d-don't understand…" he whimpered; Smurfette dashing over to steady him.

"Oh Handy, what happened in there?"

"Well, Greedy asked me to smurf him a new oven to cook in, but… then he offered to help me and-…" the inventing-smurf paused and coughed sharply. "A-As you can see, the results of that didn't smurf s-so well…"

"Hey, it's hard cooking for 102 Smurfs!" Greedy admitted, dizzily leaning against his door-frame. "I gotta smurf things up around here!"

"Asking me to build an oven like that won't help with anything, Greedy!" Handy insisted, trying his best to brush the soot off his overalls.

"So, no food?" Hackus inquired in slight disappointment. Handy glanced at him with a sigh.

"Yeah Hackus… Sorry…"

"But Hackus hungry…"

Vexy pulled her brother into a hug and told him things were going to be okay. Right at that moment, Papa Smurf wandered out of his mushroom; heading over when he saw the commotion.

"What's going on over here, my little Smurfs?"

"Papa, we're hungry, but Greedy's broken his own oven!" Smurfette explained, receiving a scowl from the cook.

"Hey, that's not true! It's Handy's fault for trying to fix it!" Greedy protested.

"My fault!? It's _your _fault for not starting the cooking on time!" Handy debated back. Before any of them could debate even more, Papa Smurf held up his hands.

"Now hang on, Smurfs! There is a solution," he reminded them. "Greedy's not the only one who provides us with food; why don't you all go out and look for some smurfberries?"

"If we can find any…" Gutsy spoke up. "Brainy and I went out yesterday; there was nothin'!"

"Don't be so negative, Gutsy; we'll find some!" Vexy spoke up, excited to go on a smurfberry-hunt. Giddily she grabbed Smurfette's hand. "Come on, sis; let's go!"

The two girls then ran off; the other Smurfs pairing off and fetching baskets to collect their smurfberries in. Vexy was giggling the whole time they were searching; Smurfette lost in wonder as to what was so funny.

"What's so smurfy, Vexy?" she inquired.

"You guys, of course!" Vexy giggled, plucking one of the sweet berries off a bush beside her. "I still can't get used to the fact that you use 'smurf' in almost every sentence!"

"It's our nature to; we can't help it," Smurfette laughed, wandering around the other side of the bush. "Now wasn't Gutsy wrong when he said we wouldn't smurf any smurfberries!"

Vexy peered around the bush and gave her a teasing blank stare; the girls bursting into sudden giggles. They then continued on, finding Handy and Clumsy had beaten them to a bush by the creek.

"There's a pair you'd never expect to be together," Vexy insisted with a snigger. "Handy and Clumsy?"

"Almost as bad as Grouchy and Pushover…" Smurfette admitted, walking over and gripping onto her basket. "Handy, Clumsy; may we be able to pick some smurfberries from here too?"

Handy dropped another smurfberry into his basket before looking up and nodding.

"Sure Smurfette. There's enough smurfberries here for every Smurf!"

The two then left; Vexy and Smurfette hurrying over to the bush.

"Wow, you're good!" Vexy insisted. "How did you do that?"

"No smurf can resist a plea from me," Smurfette giggled, standing up on tip-toe to grab two berries just out of her reach. Before she could pick the second one, a faint scream stopped her. "Vexy, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Smurfette held back and listened; the scream coming again, yet it was slightly louder.

"That…"

Without warning, a blue portal opened up in the side of the creek's small waterfall; Smurfette pulling Vexy back in fright. Every time that portal appeared, it always meant trouble.

"Not again!" she squeaked, hugging Vexy tightly. Vexy could tell her sister was scared so she hugged her back just as tight as they waited for the portal to close again. With their eyes shut tight, the two Smurfs missed what toppled out of the portal – the one screaming in panicked fright. It was a human girl; she sitting up and looking around, completely dazed.

"W-Where am I?" she wondered, sitting up and rubbing her head. "Wherever it is, I'm glad he's not chasing me anymore…"

As she turned her head again, her gaze fell on Smurfette and Vexy; the two of them noticeably trying not to scream themselves.

"No, no, no, it's okay…" the girl explained calmly. "You… Y-You're… what are you?"

"… S-Smurfs…" Smurfette spoke up bravely. "I-I'm Smurfette and, t-this is Vexy; m-my sister."

"Smurfs? Now there's a fantasy creature I've never heard of," the girl insisted, shaking her head before crossing her legs and facing the two Smurfs. "My name's Maggie; it's nice to meet you."

Vexy cautiously released Smurfette and stood up; her eyes almost as wide as a smurf dinner-plate as she looked up at the human girl.

"Have I seen you before?"

"Uhh, probably not?" Maggie wondered; a little confused at her words. "I've never seen you before so, I don't think so…"

"No, no, I've seen you…" Vexy admitted, wandering around Maggie. "When I was in Paris…"

"My family's on holiday there now; we have been for at least two months."

"That's probably why!" Vexy concluded. "You've heard of a guy named Gargamel then right?"

Maggie winced, pressing her palms against the sides of her head with a sharp whimper.

"P-Please don't say his name!"

Smurfette got up and crawled up onto her knee, soothingly reassuring their new human-friend.

"What is it, Maggie? What's wrong with G-…?"

"P-Please don't say it…" Maggie whimpered, closing her eyes and shaking her head. "If, you really want to know, he's-…"

"Smurfette; Vexy!"

"Papa Smurf wants us back in the village!"

"Stop searching, lassies; we've got all we need!"

Vexy and Smurfette exchanged a glance when Handy, Clumsy and Gutsy called them, then looking up at Maggie.

"… Who was that?" the human girl wondered, looking over in the direction of the voices; her fear of Gargamel seemed to have passed pretty quickly.

"That's our brothers; Handy, Clumsy and Gutsy," Smurfette explained, jumping off her knee and picking up the basket full of smurfberries. "We better head back to the village…"

Maggie didn't seem to hear. Her eyes had brightened up a little at the mention of the other Smurfs' names.

"There's more of you? How many more!?" she asked, curiously following after her friends as they turned home. "I'm interested to meet this 'Papa Smurf' too…"

Vexy spun around and held up her hands, almost dropping her basket as she did so.

"Maggie; not a good idea! Everybody's gonna freak out!" she called up to her.

"Please! Wait here!" Smurfette cried. Maggie stopped and looked down at them in concern.

"But… I only want to meet your family…" she said softly.

"Maybe once we know you a bit better…" Smurfette insisted with honesty. "We Smurfs… can be very shy when meeting humans…"

"Smurfette!"

"Vexy!"

With that, the two Smurfs turned and ran back to the village, leaving Maggie in the forest alone…

* * *

**First chappie down; I'm not sure how many left…**

**This is my second Smurfs story, readers, so please, please tell me what you think of it! ... *disappointed that no one reviewed the first***

**By the way… I have no idea how I'm managing Gutsy ._.  
He is Scottish, right? It's hard to type in that kinda accent…... I have to like, mouth his words out loud as I type… **

**And yes, I know Greedy said '102 Smurfs', but there's only 30 in my story, remember? ^^ **

**Anyway, next chapter up soon! if it gets reviews... *whimpers***


	3. A Smurfy Problem

Maggie sat alone after the Smurfs had left her; cautiously tracing a faint scar on her arm. She was only trying to make friends, but it seemed Smurfette and Vexy didn't want to be friends with her.

"They were so small… and adorable. Why don't they like me?" she asked herself aloud, knowing nobody would hear her. "But… the others that they mentioned sound friendly…"

"She's over this way, Papa Smurf!"

"Smurfette, are you sure we can trust a human?"

"We trusted Grace and Patrick… They're humans."

"Yeah! Relax Handy; this girl's great!"

"I don't know…"

Maggie brightened up a little at the familiar chatter of Smurfette and Vexy's voices. They soon ran out from behind a bush; three male Smurfs behind them, which surprised Maggie a little.

"You were serious when you said you had brothers…" she murmured.

"Maggie, this is Papa, Handy and Vanity," Smurfette explained, then turning to the Smurfs behind her. "Papa, this is who me and Vexy told you about; Maggie."

Papa Smurf stepped forward, cautiously examining the human girl's features. Maggie noted he was dressed in red, other than the other Smurfs who were dressed in white.

"How did you end up here, my dear?" Papa inquired. Maggie pointed over to the creek-waterfall.

"There. A portal opened up from where I was in Paris," she told them. "The next second I'm tumbling through it and I end up here."

"She found us while we were smurfberry hunting, Papa," Vexy spoke up. "She didn't seem scary…"

"I'm only scary when I can be…" Maggie said softly, directing her gaze away from them; the Smurfs looking up in confusion.

"Scary? You're not scary, even for a human," Handy pointed out.

"Yes, he is right. You should see Passive-Aggressive Smurf on a bad day; now that's scary!" Vanity admitted with a shudder. Maggie giggled, gently poking the yellow flower that stood out against his white cap.

"What a pretty flower…"

Vanity shrieked softly and ducked behind Handy, shivering in fright.

"Good Smurfness! She touched my flower! I-It's not ruined, is it!?"

"Smurf it, Vanity! She's only curious," Handy scowled, yanking the perfectionist out from behind him and setting him on the ground; Vanity silently panicking to himself as he pulled out his mirror and glanced at his reflection.

"Why would you consider yourself scary, Maggie?" Papa Smurf questioned, ignoring what the others were up to and getting back to the topic at hand.

"I'm not like normal humans; I… I-I have-…"

"PAPA SMURF!"

Maggie squealed softly as another Smurf shot out of nowhere and collided with her shoulder, landing safely in her lap. Instead of panicking at the sight, Maggie only stared in wonder.

"Smurfs can fly?"

"I'm afraid we can't…" Papa Smurf sighed. "That's Brainy, and I'm suspecting he was just kicked out of the village… again…"

"Kicked out of the village? Why that's horrible!" Maggie whimpered, not really thinking as she carefully scooped Brainy up in her hands. The young Smurf had just re-adjusted his glasses before looking up, hastily slapping his hands over his mouth to silence his screams.

"Brainy, meet Maggie," Vexy called up to him, laughing softly. Brainy dropped his hands, watching Maggie curiously.

"How… H-How'd you find us?"

"I didn't find you," Maggie explained, setting him down with the others. "Smurfette and Vexy found me."

Brainy seemed to faint but no smurf offered to help him. Papa Smurf was still a little confused at Maggie's recent answer, but before he could ask again, he was interrupted by a stammering Vanity.

"G… G-G-G… G-G…"

"What is it, Vanity!?" the leader demanded, a little impatient at the young Smurf's stuttering.

"G-G-Gargamel!"

Maggie hastily put a finger to his lips, hearing a familiar sinister laugh and pulling the Smurfs into her arms, ducking behind a large bush.

"You have a thing against Gargamel, I see…" Papa Smurf whispered, climbing up onto her shoulder as Maggie cautiously peered over the side of the bush.

"I hated him since he started performing in Paris… You can tell that's not real magic…" she managed a small grin as she spoke. "I'll show you real magic…"

The human girl waited though; she knew better than to rush right into danger. Azrael was sniffing about near the bush they were hiding behind; the Smurfs a little cautious to speak or scream. Maggie was murmuring as quietly as she could, only so they could hear her and stay reassured.

"Azrael, get away from there! You're not going to find anything!"

Maggie looked down as she heard a soft whimper from one of the Smurfs. Gargamel was too near-by for any of them to escape back to the village; they'd definitely be spotted by him or Azrael!

"Papa, when I give the signal, take the others back to the village…" she whispered. Papa Smurf looked up at her, his eyes wide.

"And leave you here with Gargamel? I couldn't."

"Maggie, we're not leaving without you…" Smurfette said softly. "You're our friend, and friends never get left behind."

The human girl looked down with a small smile, grateful that her new friends were looking out for her, but she was the one who needed to protect them because of their small size.

"Please trust me. I know what I'm doing…" she reassured, looking back at Gargamel; who was attempting to untangle his robes from a thorn-bush. She then looked down and nodded at Papa Smurf. "Go."

The elder Smurf nodded determinedly and waved his hand towards the younger Smurfs; each of them hastily running after him.

"Azrael; Smurfs!" Gargamel cried with glee, finally untangling himself. "Get them!"

"AHHHHH!" the six Smurfs screamed, bolting back to their village. Azrael hissed sharply and charged after them; Maggie waiting until just the right moment…  
Then she got up, hastily snapping her fingers. Azrael came to an abrupt stop and meowed in pain – the poor cat's feet had been glued to the ground. Maggie was only staring at her hands.

"Well, I wanted cement but glue will do…" she insisted, shrugging it off. Looking up again, she noticed Gargamel had cornered Smurfette, Handy and Vanity against a tree; the other Smurfs watching on in fright. "Oh no you don't…"

"Haha, I've got you now, Smurfs!" Gargamel cackled; the three Smurfs before him huddling close to one another.

"Leave them alone, Gargamel!" Maggie exclaimed, jumping up with her eyes glowing pale-yellow; firing two lightning bolts towards the evil wizard. Gargamel yelped as he got hit, spinning around to face Maggie with an angered growl.

"You have magic!? No, I'm the only wizard around here!"

"Wizard shmizard…" Maggie laughed; her eyes still glowing yellow as she extended a hand towards Gargamel. "Only the smart ones can tell the magic you perform with is fake!"

"Oh, so you're a fan, eh? Maybe I should cool you down even more!" the wizard sneered, drawing his dragon-wand and shooting a blast of icy-magic towards his opponent. Maggie quickly waved her hand in front of her, drawing up a shield to protect her. The blast hit the shield and rebounded, heading back towards Gargamel. He ducked and the blast hit the tree the Smurfs had hidden behind; Papa Smurf safely guiding them away.

"Keep trying… Your attempts are hopeless to get past me…" Maggie admitted, staring sternly at the enemy. Gargamel did keep trying; once or twice succeeding, but what Maggie didn't know was that her magic was weakening her, and until she'd secured Gargamel in a block of cement, the effects started to take place. The Smurfs ran over in panic as their friend fainted before them, exhausted from the fight.

"Papa Smurf, what do we do!?" Brainy inquired, watching as their father looked over Maggie, checking her pulse and temperature.

"We stay calm, Brainy. She's exhausted, that's all…" Handy answered. "R-Right, Papa Smurf?"

"Yes… Well said, Handy…" Papa Smurf agreed, resting a hand on Maggie's wrist. "But we need to take her in. Gargamel could escape from his frozen state at any time. He'll soon be looking for Maggie again because of her own powers."

"It'd be impossible to drag her back to Smurf Village; she's so much bigger than we are!" Vexy pointed out, glancing back at Gargamel every now and then.

"And I don't plan on getting dirtier than I already am…" Vanity insisted, grimacing at the dirt stains that now covered his white pants. "U-Urgh…"

"It'll wash off; relax," Smurfette scowled, calming herself a little as she looked back at Papa Smurf. "You think maybe with a little more Smurfs we can get her back to the Village?"

"Yes, yes, that could be possible… Hefty, Tuffy and Tracker… Maybe Gutsy too…" Papa Smurf admitted, more rambling to himself than the others. "Yes, they should do nicely… I'll fetch them, and once Maggie's safely by the village-boundaries, I'll see what I can do."

"Okay, Papa Smurf!" the five young Smurfs agreed, watching as he ran off before they looked back at Maggie.

"She must have been really exhausted if she fainted…" Handy commented, sitting by their human-friend's shoulders. Maggie's head was turned towards him, and the inventing-smurf could just make out a faint bruise on her forehead. "… I hope she'll be okay…"

"Maggie will be fine, Handy!" Vexy admitted with a soft giggle. "Did you see the way she took on Gargamel!?"

"That nearly cost her, Vexy; don't say it like that," Smurfette insisted softly, wandering over and sitting beside Handy as they waited. Soon Hefty, Tuffy, Tracker and Gutsy turned up; frightened to see a human with their siblings, but with reassuring from Smurfette, they soon had safely brought Maggie back to the boundaries; Papa Smurf joining them and telling them all to wait in the village for him.

"So… who exactly is that, human?" Hefty wondered.

"Her name's Maggie. Smurfette and Vexy found her just out by the river…" Handy explained. "She… She saved us from G-Gargamel…"

"She did what!?" Grouchy questioned; sounding a little surprised.

"Wait, Gargamel was where?" Jokey inquired.

"Gargamel fought with a human!? Oh, that is so going on Smurfbook!" Social laughed giddily; Tracker whacking him over the head with his hand.

"Smurf it…"

"Ow…"

"Well, do you think she'll be okay, Handy? Battles with Gargamel are… effortless in our case!" Party-Planner questioned. Handy shrugged.

"I don't know… I mean, she is human, and certainly not three-apples-high…"

"More like 100-apples-high!" Panicky put in, trembling a little as he spoke. "W-Why do they have to be so t-t-tall?"

"Smurf up, Panicky. Once Papa's done with her, maybe she can tell us what really happened…" Hefty concluded, looking over to where Maggie's sleeping figure lay by a few of their mushroom-houses.

"But hey, at least we have a wizard on our side!" Jokey spoke up. "How smurfy is that!?"

"Jokey, if she fainted due to using up all her powers against Gargamel, think what'll happen if she smurfed it on the simplest things?" Tracker insisted. "It'll be like, she's wasting it!"

"Exactly Tracker, and magic is one thing not to be wasted…" Hefty agreed; the stronger Smurf pausing when he caught Papa Smurf's gaze. The leader indicated to their group and waved at them to come over. Hefty pointed at himself in confusion; Papa Smurf facepalming (_what would it be called in their case?_). Tracker noticed their hand-signals between each other and groaned softly.

"Hefty, did you even think to notice he's calling us over?" he insisted, heading over.

"Oh…" Hefty grunted, casually following after their small group. "I wonder what he wants…"

* * *

**End of chapter 2!  
Seems the Smurfs still haven't gotten used to Maggie's presence, and Papa's still confused as to why she won't wake up, but!  
We'll see what he wants next chapter ^^ **

**BTWs if any of you missed my question in this chapter, I asked 'what would it be called in their case?' referring to a facepalm…  
What would a Smurf facepalm be called? A Smurf-palm, or a face-smurf? … *rofls on floor loudly; gets up* They both sound, slightly ridiculous…**

**… Heheh, smurf up me, and get typing the next chapter… *slaps self***


	4. Magic and a Gift

**Oh BTWs Guest... I changed the category back; there, happy? ...**

* * *

Maggie had rested herself on her elbows after she'd woken, watching as the Smurfs gathered around her curiously; Papa Smurf continuously telling them not to be afraid.

"Smurfs, I'm aware some of you don't know, but this is Maggie. She is the girl who protected us from Gargamel," he explained, looking up as Maggie then sat up, watching the little Smurfs with a smile. The Smurfs themselves broke into concerned conversations; Handy, Hefty, Vanity and Vexy standing protectively by their human-friend, each with a stroke of confusion in their eyes. It seemed the others weren't taking this welcoming as easy as they had…

"Smurfette mentioned she had powers… W-What if she turns out like G-Gargamel?" Greedy spoke up, looking around nervously.

"She could turn against us!" Painter panicked.

"Ah don't know if we should trust the young'n, Pa'…" Farmer admitted softly, thoughtfully leaning against his shovel.

"I agree with Farmer!" Tuffy announced. Again the Smurfs began talking all at once; Papa Smurf frowning.

"Alright, alright!" he called, waving his hands above his head. "Just because she has her own magic, doesn't mean she's a wizard, my little Smurfs. It's hard to tell with-…"

"Wouldn't that make me a witch?" Maggie interrupted, leaning down a little to talk to them. "Considering I'm a girl…"

"Yes… Yes, that would; thank you for the correction…"

Some of the Smurfs distracted themselves while Papa Smurf thought; Painter and Greedy wandering over to their friends before looking up at Maggie. She looked back with a calm smile.

"I do not trust zis girl, _mon ami_… She could-…"

"Smurf it, Painter; she's not gonna hurt us," Hefty warned, yelping softly as he felt his white cap being removed from his head. "Hey!"

Maggie was now carefully studying it, not even noticing that Hefty was attempting to climb up onto her shoulder. She was so fascinated by the detail of their little outfits; it reminded her of the dolls she used to dress-up when she was younger. Hefty eventually got up onto her shoulder, clearing his throat softly in her ear.

"Can I have my hat back now?" he asked, folding his arms and tapping his foot against her. Maggie laughed and guided him onto one hand, setting the cap back on his head with the other.

"Sorry, I've just never seen anything quite like this before…" she apologised, setting him back on the ground. At a sharp yelp, Maggie looked up; noticing a few panicked Smurfs running back to their mushrooms, a rhythm of shutting doors following their screams. "Papa, what's going on?"

Papa Smurf had stopped rambling on to himself and was now listening, lost in wonder as to why many of the Smurfs had run from their spots.

"Danger? No it couldn't be… We saw you stop Gargamel in his tracks…" he admitted, looking up. "I haven't any clue. Maybe it-…"

"Azrael!" Painter and Handy shrieked, running off as the tabby leapt a low bush and landed in their village. The other Smurfs high-tailed after them as fast as they could; Maggie getting to her feet with a stern expression and standing between Azrael and the village.

"Meow meow!" Azrael hissed sharply.

"Think again, you stupid cat… You gotta get through me if you want them…" the girl warned, looking down; her eyes narrowed into a glare. Azrael stuck out his tongue and dashed between her legs, stopping short with a painful whimper. Looking back, he found Maggie had grabbed his tail with her magic; her eyes glowing yellow as she spun around to face him.

"Bad kitty…" she murmured, levitating him into the air and throwing her hand back, tossing Azrael far away from the village itself. The Smurfs emerged from their mushrooms after hearing an okay from Papa Smurf; all of them cheering happily for their new friend's bravery.

"Hooray for Maggie!"

"Yeah; alright!"

"Whoo!"

Maggie watched the Smurfs cheering around her feet and giggled. She felt very honoured to be their protector, but if Azrael was free, Gargamel soon would be too… Her face fell…

"P-Papa?" she called, looking down nervously until she met the elder Smurf's glance. "I… I-I have a feeling Gargamel w-will be around sometime soon…"

Just the mention of his name got the Smurfs slightly panicked, but Papa Smurf remained calm.

"And he'll most likely be after you… Hmm, we need a solution for this…" he murmured, falling into thought again as he jumped off the mushroom he was standing on and headed back to his home. Hefty and Handy clambered up onto the mushroom, watching as Maggie sat before them again; her eyes filled with worry.

"Why be afraid, Mags? You took him down the first time!" Hefty encouraged. Maggie sighed, letting Handy crawl onto her knee. Affectionately, she petted his head with a slight giggle. They were almost like innocent kittens themselves…

"I don't know if I'd be able to take him again… What I did to Azrael was just from remaining energy…" she explained, slightly startled as Painter, Smurfette, Vexy and Vanity joined them; the other Smurfs deciding it would be best to leave them be. "… What would you guys do if you were my size?"

"In a fight against Gargamel? I'd never even thought about that…" Handy answered, looking around at the others as he spoke. He did feel a little nervous being so close to Maggie, but for some reason his heart was hammering harder in his chest than it should have… The inventing-smurf shuddered, easily shaking off the feeling.

"Handy, what was that?" Maggie giggled, obviously feeling his shudder under her hand.

"S-Sorry!" he nervously apologised. "J-Just a shiver… D-Don't mind me."

"I'd just smurf him right in the nose, that's what!" Hefty admitted, getting their minds back to the question asked. "That'll teach him to come near our village!"

"Ooh, too much violence for me…" Vanity insisted, shaking his head. "Hardly my style…"

"You'd just run back to the village, wouldn't you…" Vexy sniggered softly.

"I-I would not!"

Another sigh from Maggie stopped them from arguing; Smurfette getting up onto her shoulder in concern.

"What is it, Maggie? If it's us, we didn't mean to upset you…"

"No, no, you have nothing to do with it…" Maggie admitted, looking at the ground, catching a glance with Painter; the artistic-smurf looking back up in worry. "I… I-I just don't know what to do now. I'm being followed by an evil wizard... again!"

"Woah, woah, woah, hang on a smurf! Again!?" Handy inquired, getting up and gently brushing her hand aside. "What do you mean?"

"When in Paris, Gargamel knew about my powers… Each night I'd hide out in my apartment block to avoid him, but that was so hard when he was staying in the same apartment as my family…" Maggie continued, shaking the Smurfs off her as she miserably pulled her knees close to her chest. "If I could just go back, I wouldn't have to deal with him anymore, now that's he's here…"

"Hey, hey, we'd rather have him gone then staying here and knowing where our village is," Vanity insisted sternly. "I'd like to go a day without thinking he'll attack us…"

"… Maybe we can do that…" Handy admitted in determination as Papa Smurf jogged back over to them. "And I think Papa has the answer for it…"

"What's that, Papa Smurf?" Smurfette asked, spying the flask in the elder smurf's hand. Papa Smurf held it out to Maggie; a determined smile across his face.

"It might be small to you, my dear; but the effects, I guarantee you will work," he explained. "Drink it before you go to sleep tonight. I am certain your powers will be working well tomorrow morning because of it."

Maggie carefully took the tiny flask and over-looked it; a shimmering blue liquid filled up to half-way inside. Sceptically she looked back at Papa Smurf.

"What will it do?" she wondered, shuddering a little as she felt his little footsteps making their way onto her shoulder. There Papa Smurf whispered in her ear; Maggie looking a little shocked, but she grinned happily.

"Y-You'd do that for me?"

"What other way to keep you safe," Papa Smurf answered, looking down at the Smurfs around them. "Now, wash up, my little Smurfs. Dinner soon shall be served!"

"Yes Papa Smurf!"

They disappeared into the village at a fast pace; Papa Smurf then cautiously climbing down Maggie's arm, but at a missed grip, he slipped and fell a few centimetres before safely landing in Maggie's hand.

"Careful Papa…" she said softly, setting him down on the grass. The elder smurf raised his hat in thanks.

"I should be used to falling from heights by now," he insisted with a laugh. "Care to join us for dinner?"

"Papa, I won't fit!" Maggie giggled, looking back at the flask she'd slipped into her pocket. "… Can't I just drink it now?"

"No, that would spoil it! Besides, Tailor hasn't fixed up a smurfy outfit for you yet… Oh, that reminds me; I better go remind him!"

Maggie watched as he ran off; the human-girl settling down on her side and resting her head on her arms as she gazed into the village, watching Smurfs emerge from their mushrooms every now and then. She felt exhausted, not just from using up her magic. As she felt her eyes grow heavy, Maggie quickly glanced at the flask and uncorked the lid, gulping down the liquid inside. Closing her eyes, she soon drifted off to sleep, praying this was all a dream. Hopefully she'd wake up home tomorrow…

* * *

**Smurf, smurf, smurfy, smurf-tastic, smurfed, smurfing, smurfiest, bleh…  
As much as I love them, it's hard replacing words to fit something 'smurfy' in their somewhere…**

**Oh well, I'm enjoying this story ^^**

**And I think a certain 'handy'-smurf has developed a crush on Maggie… even if she is a human! *le-giggles* Aww!**


End file.
